The present invention relates to a photosensitive belt for an electrophotographic printer and a belt cartridge for storing the photosensitive belt.
Conventionally, in an electrophotographic printer using a photosensitive belt, when a photosensitive belt can no longer be used as its image quality is degraded due to its service life or the like, the operator directly removes the photosensitive belt manually and exchanges it for a new one.
In the conventional photosensitive belt exchange operation, when a photosensitive belt which can no longer be used because its image quality is degraded, is to be removed, the toner attaching to the photosensitive belt soils the operator's hands.